1. The Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to medical devices. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for closing openings in tissue.
2. The Relevant Technology
Catheterization and interventional procedures, such as angioplasty or stenting, are generally performed through a patient's vascular system. These procedures often begin by inserting a hollow needle through the patient's skin and tissue into the vascular system. A guide wire may be advanced through the needle and into the patient's blood vessel accessed by the needle. The needle is then removed, enabling an introducer sheath to be advanced over the guide wire into the vessel, e.g., in conjunction with or subsequent to a dilator.
A catheter or other device may then be advanced through a lumen of the introducer sheath and over the guide wire into a position for performing a medical procedure. Thus, the introducer sheath may facilitate introducing various devices into the vessel, while minimizing trauma to the vessel wall and/or minimizing blood loss during a procedure.
Upon completing the procedure, the devices and introducer sheath are removed, leaving a puncture site or opening in the vessel wall. Traditionally, external pressure would be applied to the puncture site until clotting and wound sealing occur; however, the patient must remain bedridden for a substantial period after clotting to ensure closure of the opening. This procedure may be time consuming and expensive, requiring as much as an hour of a physician's or nurse's time. It is also uncomfortable for the patient and requires that the patient remain immobilized in the operating room, catheter lab, or holding area. In addition, a risk of hematoma exists from bleeding before hemostasis occurs.
Therefore, a need exists to close holes in tissue. There is also a need to provide physicians and nurses with options for closing holes or other openings in tissue.